Locations
__FORCETOC__ The Confederation of Humanity [[Ludia|'Ludia']] A centralized city-state and the capital of the Province of Ludia in the south of the Confederacy between Edslow, Akropyos, and Fallbrooke Akropyos Small fishing/trading down south of Ludia. Very important economically. Fallbrooke Fallbrooke is the northwestern-most point of the Confederacy's Southern Army. It is one of the oldest and most deeply established cities in all of Ludia. Edslow Also important economically, this town is known for its wineries. Pasilalinica [[Bern|'Bern']] The northern Province of Bern, the largest in the Confederacy. Phendrana Fields A large, snowy expanse that defines the area that the snow touches but stops at the foothills of the Fuchtbäre Mountain Range. Rimeridge A small city at the threshold between the Phendrana Fields and the Bernan Hills, it is the major stopping point for traders and travelers alike, especially those who will attempt traveling further north. * The Last Bastion: A pub named after the local Bernan militia encampment known as The Last Bastion. The militia held fast against the Orcans during the Orcan Invasion, and the Formikian Empire before that. Several of the combatants went on to become accomplished spellcasters and politicians. The owner, Mengsk Fritz, is known for being openly hostile against non-humans. * Hägenlied: A Druidic college that specializes in Yang magic. Tuition is free for Bernans. Prox A village in the crook of two mountains best known for an ancient frozen tower called Zugekalt, or Icebound. * Zugekalt: A frozen tower that is well preserved in the mountains, it has been magically sealed since the dragon Embrís was injured by King Vistil. Imil Perennially blanketed with snow, it is a medium-sized villa in the east home to a famous Sylvan Wood caster named Gemla Vistil, daughter of King Vistil. Casters from all over come to visit her as she is considered the daughter of a national hero. She is known as the Forest Sage. Vanilla The town of Vanilla is nestled in the foothills and is most famous for a dessert called ice cream, the most famous flavor named after the town. Fuchtbäre Mountains A huge mountain range that spans the north of the CoH. It is a natural fortress that kept the core of Fuchtbäre culture insulated from others for a long time. It hosts a currently semi-active volcano where the dragon Embrís retreated into millennia ago. * Nachtberg: The tallest peak of the mountain range, the summit of which is where the Cabal of Druids' highest offices (The Nachtberg Offices) are located, including the political and military heads of the Province. * Frorkohl: An international scientific installation based close to the volcano Embrís, which shares its name with the legendary dragon. It is meant to monitor the area for activity and is the focal point for the Hegemony Crystal, which Vestil's acolytes were said to use to further seal the dragon after it retreated. There are Sylvan and Human scientists that work here. * Schloss Fort: Army stronghold for the Fuchtbäre Mountain Range, and the military command center for the Province of Bern. Focuses on magical martial prominence over all. * Hargenteen: The most populous city in the mountains, Hargenteen is where most Fuchtbäre activity occurs. It is a sprawling metropolis that is built partially inside and outside of the mountains, with many things to do. ** Crystal Caverns: A gem mine turned into a manufacturing corporation, it serves as the source of most enchanted gem trade. ** Anima Esteem: A magical emporium dedicated to teaching higher-level of arts. Many Arcanum soldiers do special training here for high-level spells, cooperation techniques, as well as Yang and Yin training. ** Lehren: An arena where combatants can fight for money. Many fighters mashes tours between Lehren and the Black Fang Tiger's Den. [[Granos|'Granos']] Jehenna [[Synesta|'Synesta']] Izan An Orcan settlement captured during the Orcan Offensive, Izan was razed to the ground and rebuilt by soldier occupying the area during and after the war. Many Orcan still live in that settlement and have mostly assimilated to Human culture after being granted honorary citizenship. Kunoi The turning point of the Orcan Offensive, Kunoi was the first retaliatory strike against the Greenblood Nation and was kept after the war due to being a source of Confederate pride post-Orcan Offensive. Orcan who live their have adapted to the Human culture and were given honorary citizenship in the Confederacy. Embris Krasten Fulris Kikaichu A village in the Kasq Woods, rumored to be the settling place of Entomomans not affiliated with the Formikian Empire. Kasq Woods A forested area in the middle of a desert—an oasis of sorts, it is the only known refugee center for Formikian Empire outcasts. Ahm Fen Ahm Fen is technically the name of the jungle peninsula in the Confederacy, but is generally applied to the region of jungle that moves from east to west before hitting the Orcan Empire border. Koton Koton is a small, highly militarized ally of the Confederacy of Humanity mainly populated by Zaubic Humans. Sharin The capital of Koton, Sharin seems perpetually poised to retaliate against a possible Orcan attack. It is a large city with intricate stone masonry and a healthy economy thanks to Ludian efforts during the Swarm Wars. Orcan Empire Kotoamatsukami Little is known about the former capital of the Orcan Empire, the “Greenblood Nation” as it is sometimes translated literally. What is known was divined by elite Ludian Arcanum Diviners, with some info being held classified. What has been released is its large size, technically competent buildings, and difficult to traverse terrain. Hashiram Hashiram is a military fort headed solely by the Black Fist Tribe of the Orcan Empire. It was the staging area for almost all Ocran attacks on Confederate and Koton soil, and so was heavily scried and scouted by Ludian Arcanum and Airforce alike. It is massive, a testament to Orcan engineering, and houses an impressive array of siege weapons manned by a force about three times the size of the Ludian military. Tobiram Tobiram is a military fort known best for launching a catastrophically failed attack on Sylvan territory, resulting in the incineration of nearly the entire Green Spear Tribe in what is studied today as the Experimental Dimensional Disturbance, whereupon Green Spear Orcan forces didn't prepare magical countermeasures while scrying on the Sylvan city of Qí guài. This glaring flaw allowed Sylvan Mage Knights to infiltrate the physical defenses of the fort and open a sizable portal to the Elemental Plane of Fire, devastating everything within a 50 kilometer radius and forcing advanced troops to retreat before they even reached the border. Shimura Shimura is the new capital of the Orcan Empire. The old capital was abandoned by military leadership when it became clear that magical countermeasures were in dire need after the incident at Tobiram. Almost no information about Shimura is known to the Confederacy, besides the enclosure of a neigh-impossible to penetrate magical force-field surrounding the city. The Sylvan Imperial Sovereignty Chanocoray Bàofēngyǔ Qí guài Kagutsuchi Psijian Dimensional Outpost Keras Peninsula Krellic Bluffs Siclian Plains Formikian Empire Vessan Forest Vermeian Icelands Coleoid Bulge